Fiber optic cables are widely used for data transmission and require careful handling because of the fragile optical fibers being carried and protected by such cables. These cables are suspended from support structures via support devices and are subject to various dynamic and static stresses that must be controlled. Static stress is caused primarily because the cable is suspended only at longitudinally distanced points while dynamic stress is caused mainly by oscillation of the cable. This oscillation, generally resulting from wind, ice and varying temperatures affecting tension of the cable can damage the cable and associated fibers. Many support devices do not adequately control the effect that stresses have on the cable. For instance, the support device must permit a limited amount of oscillation but not so much as to cause damage to the fibers.
Nor do many of the support devices facilitate ease of stringing the cable. Along with supporting the cable, the device must accommodate the required sag of the cable between support structures. Also, the device must allow cable to slip before fiber damage occurs, yet maintain the cable to required installation tensions. Typically the devices require disassembly, have many parts and do not reassemble easily. As the cables are strung and repaired in the field where non-optimal conditions are almost a certainty, a device that allows for quick and easy stringing of the cable is desired.
Further, many of the support devices do not easily attach to the designated support structure.
Still further, many support devices are only designed to accommodate a single cable. Support devices which accommodate multiple cables can require the use of a considerable number of parts, and can be complicated and expensive to implement.
Accordingly, improved cable support devices would be desired. In particular, cable support devices which address various of the above-described issues would be advantageous. Specifically, cable support devices which accommodate multiple cables while also addressing various other of the above-described issues would be advantageous.